Surprise, Surprise
by Luna Addictus
Summary: ONESHOT: It's Halloween again, and in the Nakahara residence, they've decided to make a party for the morbid Sunako. Slightly SunakoKyouhei with hints of OdaNaie. MY FIRST Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge fanfiction.


A/N: This would be my first try for a Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge fanfiction… so please, bear with me if ever I get OOC. I've only started reading YNSH last week, and I'm already in-love with Kyouhei/Sunako!

THIS IS A ONE-SHOT FANFICTION

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Surprise, Surprise**

By _Luna Addictus_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"So… is everything set?" Morii asked, flicking a rose in the air. He was wearing a vampire costume, with matching fake fangs.

"Uhm!" Yuki nodded cutely, despite the goblin costume he was wearing. In a wizard's costume, Oda looked at the watch which was now designed with miniature bats, "They should be here any moment from now."

"Hmph. I want to eat now." Complained Kyouhei, crossing his arms before his chest. He was wearing bandages over his black shirt and pants. His eyes darted to the ordered meal from a local food chain, his fingers were hovering the lump of fried shrimps.

"Kyouhei! Couldn't you wait!" a vein popped fresh on Oda's head, "We have to wait for them before eating!"

"Hmph! You only want to impress Naie that's why!" Kyouhei pouted, not seeing that the black haired teen was flushing red.

It was a dark night of October 31st; Kyouhei, Oda, Morii, Yuki, and Naie wanted to surprise Sunako for a Halloween Party. They had planned it, as Naie kept on telling and prodding (or in Kyouhei's case, nagging) them that they should throw a Halloween party for the macabre tenant of the house, from Naie going shopping with Sunako, to how they were supposed to arrange the stuff in the house, to how the food was cooked (although they ended up buying ready-to-eat food, as none of them knew how to cook, unless they were brave enough to taste Yuki's cooking).

However, there was always this small, teensy weensy itsy bitsy part that they _always_ forget that existed.

_Pa-Ssshhhhh…_

"Hn? You said something, Oda?" asked Kyouhei. Oda only gave him a surprised look.

_Pa-Shhhhhh…._

"How about you, Yuki?" the cute boy shook his head, "Mo—nah. Then who…"

Upon registering the sound of a hovering helicopter, the boys ran to the window, to be met by the incredibly beautiful land lady crashing from an open window…

"HELLO, BOYS!!!!"

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" the foursome screamed their lungs out, and ran around the lobby of the house like crazy people who had escaped from a mental asylum. A throbbing vein popped on the beautiful landlady's forehead as she touched the ground.

"Eh? Aren't…" the beautiful landlady's smile turned into a deathly glare, "… you boys glad to see me?"

The boys slinked away in a corner, "Ah… hahaha… of course… we're glad… see… you… hahahaha…"

She then smiled happily, "Sunako-chan!" she called out for her young niece, "Oh, you're celebrating Halloween…" the boys nodded. A glint formed on the landlady's eyes, "The why didn't you invite me?!"

"AH!" they flailed their arms on the air, "It's because we thought… that… you…"

"Ah, well. Forget about that!" Sunako's aunt said offhandedly as a rope ladder came in view. "I'm going off to see my boyfriend in Spain, so please tell Sunako-chan that I miss her so and that I love her very much!" she happily said as she caught the rope. She glanced sharply at Kyouhei, "… I'm still waiting on when you'll tell me that you finally got laid with Sunako-chan."

"WHAT?!" Kyouhei shouted in utter irritation, only after the landlady had left. "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD EVEN TAKE HER AS A GIRL?!"

"But you're always not in your right mind, Takano." Morii replied.

"S-Shut up!" exclaimed Kyouhei, flustering. '_Why, why, why does she always have to bring that up whenever she's here?!_'

"She's still adamant about it, right?" Yuki said, looking at the disconcerted Kyouhei.

"Well, we haven't exactly given up on Sunako becoming a lady, have we?" Morii said, with roses on the background flashing and glistening.

"…"

Riiinnnngggggggg!!!

"Ah, must be them." Oda muttered, leaving.

"Hmph, he just wanted to see Naie."

"Don't you want to see how Sunako would look?" asked Yuki. Kyouhei raised a brow, and then laughed, "Hahahahahahahaha!" he did not see Sunako, Naie and Oda enter the room, "She'll probably look like a corpse or something! Hahahahaha!" he did not see Yuki and Morii flounder their arms for him to stop blabbering his mouth off.

"Idiot!" the three slapped their hands on their faces. Takano Kyouhei was an idiot.

"Hahah—" Kyouhei finally stopped laughing when he saw Sunako and Naie on the door way, with Naie looking _really_ mad and Sunako… _what was Sunako wearing?! _

"… I… I want to go to my room." Sunako muttered, putting her hand before her nose, as if keeping her nose from getting a massive nosebleed. She slithered away from Naie's hand, and into the darkness.

"Idiot!" Naie yelled at Kyouhei, "You big idiot! How could you say that to Sunako?!"

"What did I do now?!" Kyouhei exclaimed defensively.

"She want..." Naie stopped and she shook her head, "You idiot! She tried her best to look nice tonight despite the fact that she's afraid to go to the spa!"

Kyouhei shrugged, "I… I didn't tell her to go there."

"Why you—"

Oda placed his hand over Naie's shoulder, "Give it up, Naie."

"Oda…"

"… we…" Morii and Yuki smiled evilly, taking something from their backs, "… have already prepared for something like this."

"…!" Kyouhei took a step back, and ran away from the two.

'_I'm sorry, Kyouhei!_' thought Yuki, his eyes sparkling with tears.

'_Takano's finally going to get laid… I hope!_' was Morii's thoughts. Hm. Perverted as usual.

"What are you planning?" asked Naie, looking up at Takenaga. He replied, "… actually, we don't have any plans. How about you?"

"…" She burst into blush and Naie's spirit left her body.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sunako looked at Josephine, Akira-kun and Hiroshi-kun. They too seemed to be in the mood of wanting to kill someone, the darkness of the room improved her mood, as it screamed: "DIE, RADIANT CREATURE, DIE!!!!!!!"

But… killing the super radiant creature won't help, as Sunako had felt pity on such a radiant thing… especially when she knew that he had been repeatedly rejected by his own mother. Nakahara Sunako now doesn't know what she's supposed to do.

"Ah! Too bright!" Sunako covered her face as the door opened briefly, and something was swung inside her room.

"Have fun!" the teasingly familiar voice of Ranmaru Morii made Sunako look up. "AIIIIIYEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" she screamed an earsplitting shriek as she saw the most radiant being of all in her room… tied. Blood spurt from her nose heavily making her look away from the radiant being.

'_Melting… I'm melting… melting…_'

"Hey… help me here…" Kyouhei squirmed. '_Darn those four—they're going to pay when I get…_ _ahhh! BLOOD!_' Takano panicked at first, but then realized that he was in Sunako's… room… it was final. Kyouhei was now convinced more than ever that he WILL kill them when he gets out of Sunako's room, alive. He looked up, only to see an unconscious Sunako, swimming in her unnatural excessive sweat, and dried up blood on her face, which was probably because of her sudden attacks of nosebleeds.

Kyouhei sighed, '_How on earth am I going to take her seriously when she doesn't even do herself?_'

Using his somewhat free (just somewhat!) feet, he sort of pushed Sunako from the puddle of goo that was forming under her. She rolled on the floor, still unconscious, in her super deformed-form.

'_This thing is a woman?_' Kyouhei thought, and added skeptically, "_No way in hell."_

He looked back. '_Okay, I take it back… but just today._' He thought, as if he was having a conversation with his self. He looked at Sunako again, '_… nope… can't be possible. Sorry Miss Landlady… Nakahara Sunako just can't be turned into a lady._'

"Ugh…"

"Oh, she's stirring." Said Kyouhei. Sunako opened her eyes, and when she saw Kyouhei, blood still came out from her nose, and almost fainted—almost.

"What… what is the radiant being doing here?" Sunako muttered, putting her hand before her face, as if shying away from a very bright light.

'Ah, she's still doing that.'

"Annoying." Kyouhei remarked, making the girl pout. "Go away, bright creature of light!"

"Untie me and I'll leave. Hm!" Kyouhei stuck a tongue out at her. Sunako's thoughts were storming inside her mind: "Am I going to untie the bright being? But I will melt if I touch him! But if I left him here with me, his brightness will shoo my beloved darkness away!"

"Noooo!!!!!" Sunako banged her head on the floor.

"Oi, oi!" Kyouhei tried to call her attention but failed miserably. '_What is this girl thinking?!_'

"Aa!" Sunako exclaimed as she threw a towel over Kyouhei's face, as if telling him to not to look at her face. Just before she did that. Kyouhei _thought_ he saw a glimpse of her, looking slightly flustered and nose still bloody.

Kyouhei relaxed as he felt the tie was loosening its hold; when he was fully released, he pulled his hand and cracked his fists. He took off the towel from his face, and immediately looked for their 'housewife'. She was in front of the television, watching "The Nightmare at Elms Street"; her hair almost seemed to had been left alone, although they had curled at the tips, was tied with a low and loose pony tail; her dress was an odd costume that somehow reminded him of what archers used as uniforms (or actually, what ghosts use as 'clothes'). The most distinct in her appearance were her eyes.

They were abnormally large, and yet, they were honest and true.

Kyouhei smiled a bit and walked silently to her side. He sat down; he knew she wouldn't notice him unless he spoke because if her beloved Hiroshi-kun is much more important than Kyouhei, then there was no reason why the movie was less important than Kyouhei.

"You really like horror, don't you?" he said, making her jump. "What?! I didn't do anything to you!"

"Uh…" Sunako replied. She placed a tissue apiece on each of her nostrils, as to keep them from making fountains of blood, "… Eis…"

"…"

The television roared.

"…"

Kyouhei sighed. Seemed like he's gotten no choice after all.

"I… I'm… I'm s—" he tried to say, but in his mind... '_Ahhh... I can't say it! I can't I just can't!! Especially when she looks funny!!!!!!'_

"It's OK… not that I care." Replied Sunako, wondering slightly if the cotton tissue wasn't already full, "I had already said that I had given up being a woman years ago, so it doesn't matter."

"That's not true." Retorted Kyouhei, "Morii, Yuki, Oda and Naie are all doing their best for you today… so it matters. I…" he kneeled and bowed (cursing his self mentally), "Let's go now outside—" Kyouhei's lips moved, as if saying something, but Sunako did not catch it.

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' the girl in the television screamed.

Sunako tilted her head sidewards, unaware of what Kyouhei was saying. Kyouhei facepalmed.

"What did you say?" asked Sunako, trying her best not to squirt blood at the super radiant being who was now infront of her, '_Must… not… melt… melt… melt…_'

Kyouhei used his hand as leverage and leaned closer to Sunako, "I said… I'm… I'm… I'm so—I'm sorry… sorry."

'_Meeellllltttttttttt….'_ Was the last thought on Sunako's head right before she fainted because of the dazzling light that the radiant being was producing.

"…" Kyouhei sighed as he wiped the blood from Sunako's massively bleeding nose.

Some things just won't change… and he found himself glad about it.

Now he wondered what he was going to do next, and what those idiots outside were doing. Another scream erupted from the speakers of the television.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N part 2: I know this isn't my best piece… but I hope I didn't make Kyouhei nor Sunako OOC than what's allowed… ;;


End file.
